bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Welovebeeswarm/A Regular Day At BSS Mountain
Episode 1: Onett War Onett:*playing games* Eeeeeeek! Hah! I won! Now 4 another match. Basic Bee:*pull the plug out* Plz work on the update. Onett:No Basic Bee: Th3n n0 1nt3rn3t 4 u. Onett: Fine... Basic Bee:*goes outside and inform to the angry fandom* Hey ppl, he's working on it now. The Fandom outside: Yay! Onett:*slacking off* Basic Bee:*goes inside* Seriously? Onett: I'm too lazy lol. Basic Bee: Now I can hear the fandom outside rampaging back. Gifted Baby Bee outside:*Throw ketchup* Hey! Work on the update or else we'll blow this place. Basic Bee: See? Onett: Wait. I have a great idea! Basic Bee: What? Onett: Let's make a war! Basic Bee: Wait what! Ugh. I know your beehive brain isn't working well these days, but seriously do you have to be this crazy? Onett: I'm fine! Now go and summon the Phantom Bee or whatever name it is. Basic Bee: I'm not satisfied with your decision but, well... ok... Onett: That's the spirit. Basic Bee: This is it, the spell room, where spell books are all present. Let's take one. Hmmm, where is the bee summoning guide. A ha! Found it. Onett: Hurry up! I can hear the fandom raging like a bull at the door. Basic Bee: Ok. *read the spell* Onett: Cast it please! Basic Bee:*casting spell* Omae wa mou shindeiru. Onett: Yay!(nani??) *intense music intensifies Basic Bee: Almost... *cough cough* It's the asthma! It's back. Onett: Shoot! It's almost done, just try harder Basic Bee: I'm trying... *Demon Summoned succefully Basic Bee: It's not what I expected. The Demon is smaller than usual. Onett: It look like a ship Basic Bee: I dunno what you are talking. Onett: Whatever... Let's get to the main point already. So, How are we going to move it? The door can't handle it anymore. Do something, quick! Basic Bee: Help me throw it. Onett: Ok! Basic Bee and Onett: *throw the Demon right at the door*. Demon: *pchooooooooooo!* Gifted Baby Bee: Ahhh! Run! Onett: We're safe Basic Bee: For now. We need to gather our bee army. Onett:... Nice idea! *3 a.m at the Blue HQ. Gifted Bucko Bee: What? A war? Basic Bee: Yes. Gifted Bucko Bee: Interesting... Are we gonna fight the Red HQ. Basic Bee: Unfortunately, no. Gifted Bucko Bee: That's lame... But I guess i'll join. Let me gather the blue bees. Onett: OH! Let me invite the Musical Sisters. I've heard that their music can affect someone's personality. Basic Bee: That's a very superstitious thing right there but yeah, the more the merrier. But where are we supposed to find them. Onett: Follow me, *4 a.m at the Instrumental Mansion. Gifted Bucko Bee: It seems that we came at the wrong time. Basic Bee: They're not here. Dorami: Hi! Basic Bee: Who are you? Dorami: Don't you know us? I'm the leader of the Musical Sisters. I guess I should itoduce you first. Hey! We have guests. Toranpetto: What? Dorami: This is Toranpetto, my lil sister. She is very good at playing trumpets. She can be loud occasionally though. Toranpetto: Hello. Basic Bee: And who is that Music Bee sleeping over there. Dorami: That's Baiyorin, the master at violin. She just pratice a lot yesterday, so that can explain why she is sleeping currently. Gifted Bucko Bee: Wow, this place is so luminous. Toranpetto: Yes, this is from our ancestors. Basic Bee: Wow, nice. Kiyono: Of course! Dorami: Let me continue. Kiyono... Well... I don't know how to explain this.... She's quite strange. I only know that she is the fourth sister and she plays the keyboard. Furuto: Hey... What's going on here Dorami: We have guests. Gifted Bucko Bee: Who is that? Dorami: She's Furuto, the youngest one. Flute is her fav instrument. Onett: Sorry to ruin the talk but we need your help. Furuto: Help what? Onett: We need you to join the war. Furuto: Lol wut? how can we help? We're just playing instruments. Onett: I thought you can change people's personality. Furuto: Ehhhh... I guess so... Dorami: Basically when we are at full strength we can use music to attack though. Gifted Bucko Bee: But we need a plan right now. Basic Bee: Bucko Bee's right. First let's take this as the headquarter. Torapetto: WHAT? Err... I don't think we can. Gifted Bucko Bee: Why don't we use the Blue HQ as the headquarter. Onett: But it's already a headquarter. Basic Bee: Shut up. Onett:*insert sad face*. *5 p.m at the Mountain Top Shop. Gifted Baby Bee: So they want a war huh, i'll give them..... Hey what should we do? Top Bear: T-T Plz let me go... Photon Bee: Well, according to the plan, we're going to make a direct attack to the Hives, that way we will have more honey supply. Gifted Baby Bee: But how are we going to take over that place, there's a lot of Lion Bee there. Demon Bee: We'll use................ ketchups. Gifted Baby Bee and Photon Bee:*nodding while looking at each other* Demon Bee: *thrown out of the mountain* Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Photon Bee: We'll use Top Bear as a decoy.... Top Bear: T-T Plz don't. Photon Bee: Then we'll make a surprise attack on those hives, then we'll manipulate them into doing our will, we'll tell them that Onett stole their precious honey. Gifted Baby Bee: Ok! I'ma go and tell the fandom. *Outside Gifted Baby Bee: Hello my beloved fandom, it seems that you are angry cuz Onett keep delaying updates, but don't worry. I, the great x100 Gifted Baby Bee here today will please your willing by declaring a war and force Onett to work on the update Fandom:Yay! Gifted Baby Bee: Ok *close the door* *Inside Gifted Baby Bee: Alright Photon Bee, continue. Photon Bee: Well, first we need to call Science Bear. Science Bear: I'm here. Photon Bee: Wow. Science Bear: I'm here to tell Gifted Baby Bee about the secret weapon. Gifted Baby Bee: Then what is it. Science Bear: It's a tank. Gifted Baby Bee: Just a tank? Science Bear: No. It's not a normal tank, it's a tank made from candy cane, marshmallow and sugar along with glitter and unicorn stickers. And we also have the special "multi-dimensional" cannon that shoot fireballs made from beauty products sir. Gifted Baby Bee: Nice. Photon Bee: Let me continue with the plan. After invading the hives, the "tank" army. Which I called "Rainbow Machines" are going to attack the Red HQ. The second army will attack the Fields. I called it "Pink Unicorns". After that we'll focus on our offensive army which may take a while though, then we'll attack their base Gifted Baby Bee: That's a nice plan I guess. Wait, speaking of base. I have no idea where their base is. Photon Bee: Me too , sir. Gifted Baby Bee: *facepalm* Category:Blog posts